We Walk
by Kasumi Lee
Summary: He walked down the long and narrow path. Soon….very soon a long time problem would be taken care of. A problem of injustice and the undermining Soul Society laws. The gaining of Hallow like abilities and powers would soon become a non existent problem...


**Prologue**

Theme - Sleepwalker; Adam Lambert

Pairing IchigoxKisuke

**Disclaimer **- I do not own bleach or its characters. This is purely Fan Made.

* * *

The initial war was over. Aizen had fallen into the depths of hell where he belonged. His body was slain by the swords of Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. A day worthy of the worlds praise. The three were announced among all of Soul Society, as the 'Eternal Saviours' naming the current century the age of heroes.

Life was able to continue in peace. Hallow once again left with no king continued with their onslought of attacking, but in lesser quantities. The Arrancar alliance fell. Either killed off completely or the few left alive had went into hiding. Seireitei had continued on with their day to day life. Fighting off Hallow, protecting the people of Soul Society. The well known substitute Kurosaki Ichigo, had also continued on with his life. Though he was still troubled, his mind plagued by the cruelties of war.

His work, and passion had been tossed completely. After all his work, after all of the killing, he was quickly forgotten. Soul Society had continued on with their ways…and he was suppose to as well. But why did this bother him so?

He couldn't help but feel he was used. His power was a mere tool for Seireitei, cast to the side when he was of no more use. Ichigo was still trying to comtemplate whether or not to take this as a blessing, or something much different. Sure he was back home once more. His life was a lot more easier. As he continued on with the last bits of his senior year, he continued to fight off Hallow attacks from time to time. A few years ago this would be more of a chore to him, now a days it a gift from above. Not that he wanted more Hallow attacks….It only brought him back to the better times. When he believed the shinigami to be his allies, even friends.

As time continues more problems arise. Vizard are being targeted. The power the Vizard harness is unnatural. It is more then wrong, and against the Soul Society laws. Ichigos Vizard abilities are still a kept secret, minus the few shinigami Ichigo knew he could trust. As time moves on, Ichigo continues to try and master his Vizard abilities before his inner hallow takes over. But…what happens when Ichigo becomes Soul Societies biggest threat?

"Sotaicho. The decision has been made." Genryusai Yamamoto was silent. A young messenger guard of the new Central 46 was kneeled only a few feet away from the general commander. The young courier kept a steady breathe, despite the distance the man ran in order to relay the urgent news. Yamamoto was sitting comfortably behind his office desk, his arms both tucked away, deep into the sleeves of his commanders cloak. His hands twitched in slight impatience as he looked towards the epistle the messenger held. The official and final orders of Central 46. Yamamoto's eyes crinkled upward in order to feign his true sentiment of the news.

"I see, you are dismissed." Yamamoto pulled one arm from his cloak and held his hand outwards. The messenger was quick to hand over the letter. He gave a curt bow in respect for the higher up and left the room in one flash step. The paper in his hand was no lighter then a feather, but he knew upon reading the neatly written words…the weight of eight lives were adorned.

Each movement was made with clear anticipation, it had only been one year since the reconstruction of Central 46. A new Central 46, meant new laws and different perspectives. Yamamoto had stressed out his clear displeasure with a certain subject in an older letter he had sent fourth only months before. What will their decision be? Both hands took hold of the paper, his eyes were scanned over the words. He re-read the finer details more diligently. _'My words were taken with utmost consideration….I am glad they agree.'_ His lips threatened to break into a full out smile. He denied his bodies instinct and stood from his seat.

"Chojiro." His voice echoed in his large office chamber. The sound bouncing of the scarce, pale white walls. To his satisfaction the first division lieutenant stood before him only seconds after his first call. The mans amber eyes bore into his captains own, his posture faultless.

"Yes Sotaicho." The silver haired shinigami spoke, his deep voice matching his captains earlier call.

"Announce a captains meeting immediately. It is to be held in one hour from now. Every captain must be present. This includes Ukitake." Yamamoto continued to walk past his lieutenant. He knew the man was capable enough to carry out his orders with out question. Perhaps that was the only reason he has kept Chojiro as his lieutenant for so long. The enthused Commander kept his steady pace towards the captains meeting hall. He had given the captains of Gotei one hour, even though he knew they would all arrive much more sooner then the said time. Give Ukitake a few more minutes then the rest, being as he was ill once more.

He walked down the long and narrow path. Soon….very soon a long time problem would be taken care of. A problem of injustice and the undermining Soul Society laws. The gaining of Hallow like abilities and powers would soon become a non existent problem for the Soul Society, and rapidly become absent completely.

* * *

AN: The first chapter should be posted in no time at all. I hope this story turns out good! And I hope you continue to read on.


End file.
